It was her eyes
by Tie4
Summary: Joker finds himself musing on why he likes his Harley Quinn...and why sometimes he'd like to kill her too. Just a cute, little, one shot. JXH


It was her eyes. He finally decided this while he watched her do some aerobic excursuses earlier this morning. It had been partially amusing to watch her...ironically it had reminded him of the acrobats he often saw in the circus. She did balances, flips, and some thing where she split her legs underneath herself. It was then that he had mentally congratulated himself for taking her, which made him for the rest of the day remember when he had first found her. All pretty and reserved, with a tight bun on top of her head and black glasses at the edge of her nose. So formal, so perfect. No one foresaw the black and red clad clown that ran havoc through Gotham...as well as his hideout. But he had seen it, oh he had seen it all. The moment he met her he had seen it, bubbling up behind those glassy blue eyes. And though she had tried her best to hide it, in the end it was still there; lying dormant inside her. The chaotic hysteria that ate away at her. And all he had to do was unlock the cage.

It was her hysteria that kept her here too, he decided today as well. Unlike the rest of his henchmen that he brought in, he couldn't control her; not fully anyway. She was predictable in the aspect that she always came right back to him. He smiled and pictured her on a , she would always come back but the fun of it was it was always on her own accord. She decided when to come and go, when to join in with his plans and when to do something completely off the wall. This made her unpredictable, and oh how he loved that. After all his game WAS chaos. What good would it be if he was able to control everything? No, she was a loose cannon that just so happened to be attached to his leg. And he had no qualms with that.

Though sometimes he dreamed of shooting her in the head and dumping her body in a ditch someplace. Not that he ever would. No, he liked her far to much for that...but she ever so innocently loved to push his buttons. Especially when it came to their "relationship". His smile turned into a grimace. He didn't like touching that item. Actually he did, only if he could throw it in a tub of acid and be done with it. She was always eager to show him her affections and regularly tried to seduce him. And now that he thought of it, it wasn't all that big of a deal, but she always picked the worst times imaginable to do so. She was completely immature in that regard. After all there is a time and a place for certain things, and trying to distract him while he was creating ingenious schemes to exterminate the Bats was NOT the correct time. Her denseness in this aspect amazed him. Though he supposed it was nice to know that if ever the time came to celebrate the Dork Knights funeral he had a date already or the occasion. This made him smile again.

"Mista J?"

He snapped from his gaze, and realized his place in time. He was sitting at his desk, but his chair turned towards the door. Standing there was the object that consumed his thoughts, her hat an make-up off for the moment. Had he been staring at her the entire time?

"Hm?"

"You ok puddin?"

His smile grew to it's normal/odd wideness and he leaned back in his chair. "Now why do you ask that pumpkin?"

She blinked from her spot at the door and shrugged. "Well I asked you if ya wanted some Chinese, the boys are getting some, and you just kep' staring at me kinda funny so I just..." She trailed off, playing with the ruffles on her sleeves. Well that answered his question.

Time for a change of topic.

"Of coarse Harley, couldn't be better. And yes I'd like the- um...the peanut chicken, or what ever it's called."

"K, almond chicken it is then!" She said smiling back at him. She turned back to leave but he recalled something that needed to be rectified.

"Oh and cupcake."

She turning around again, eyes bright and excited. "Yes Mista J?"

"Don't call me pudding." He growled low, swiveling his chair back towards his cluttered desk.

"Y-yes pu- I mean Yes Mista J!" He glanced over his shoulder and watched her leave with a smile. When the door closed he propped his feet up on the desk and so happened to glance at the picture frame that stood next to his lamp. Her smiling face greeted him and he couldn't help but smile too.

She was...rather addicting...but her eyes did him in.


End file.
